07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Defect
'The Shadow Man'is a mysterious character in the series, about whom very little is known so far. He seems to have been involved in Eve's death somehow, as in one of the memories of Verloren it is shown that the Chief of Heaven said, "You killed my daughter!" and a shadow man in Verloren's outfit was smiling. So, some fans guess that Eve's killer may have been the Shadow Man instead of Verloren. However, this has yet to be confirmed. The Shadow Man has also been shown associating closely with Emperor Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg and the Pope, and is the one who manipulated the Pope into desiring Verloren's revival. Wolfram revealed that the Shadow Man had been his advisor even during the Raggs War era, and it was due to him that the war's outcome went so well. For a yet unknown reason, the Shadow Man desires the death of the wielder of the Eye of Raphael to the extent that he personally attends Princess Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg (the present wielder of the Eye of Raphael)'s birthday party in a mask to assassinate her. Because he was Emperor Wolfram Barsburg's (secret) advisor and Wolfram desired the death of Ouka's mother (the former wielder of the Eye of Raphael), it is highly likely that the Shadow Man had also played an important role in the former empress's assassination. When he confronts Teito Klein in manga chapter 81, he says that he doesn't intend to meet Teito yet, as one of the seven locks of the Pandora's Box is still functioning. This makes Ayanami, the present reincarnation of Verloren, wonder who the masked man (the Shadow Man) is and how he knows about the seals (locks), as Verloren is the only one who is supposed to know. In manga chapter 82, Ayanami thought to himself that Ouka's assassin (the Shadow Man) was Landkarte on the ground that 'he could teletransport objects from a great distance so that even I could not sense him". In manga chapter 85, Ea said that the shadow man behind Emperor Wolfram Barsburg was related to his compatriot. Personality The shadow man is apparently cruel and vicious. He is not above mainpulating others to achieve his goals. Quotes *''"Pitiable. There is still one way for you to stand at the summit of the empire. You give up/surrender so easily?" ''(to Wolfram Barsburg when he wanted to send a gift to Millea to congratulate her after she gave birth to a son for Weldeschtein Raggs, manga chapter 86) Trivia *Some fans think that "the traitor among the Seven Ghosts" whom Karu said to Lance manga chapter 79 is also the Shadow Man. *The Shadow Man can use teletransportation (as seen when he appeared behind Wolfram Barsburg in a blink), and Ea said the shadow behind Wolfram was his compartiot he has been looking for (manga chapter 86), also, the cloaked Shadow Man who stretched out his right hand and suddenly appeared behind Wolfram in manga chapter 86 resembles Landkarte, who wore a cloak and stretched out his right hand and suddenly appeared behind Vertrag and Tiashe in manga chapter 67, page 20. So, some fans think that the Shadow Man is Ghost Landkarte. If this theory is true, it may offer an explanation as to why ten years ago Vertrag and Tiashe's journey to the Seele failed (as Landkarte was their escort) and Vertrag ended up devoured by Ayanami. *Some fans suspect that Landkarte (hence the Shadow Man, if Ayanami's thought is right) is Katsuragi. The reasons are that Katsuragi had used teletransportation which made Fest wonder who he was. Second, Katsuragi has given half of his soul to Ayanami which enables Ayanami to know information possessed by Katsuragi. The fact that they share information may mean that Katsuragi also knows what Ayanami knows. This may explain why Katsuragi knows how many keys of the Pandora's Box have been unlocked. Third, Katsuragi loves Ayanami fervently and will do anythng for his sake. He said he loves only one person, who is Ayanami. The shadow behind the Pope also said that 'it makes me mad to see that sama being sealed'. If Katsuragi is Landkarte, it can offer an explanation of Landkarte's 'betrayal'. *It appears that the talking shadow behind the ones who have been tempted (e.g the Pope, the Emperor) is not the authentic Shadow Man in Heaven, but just his 'copies' which he can control, because the shadow behind the Pope vaporized after the Emperor has seen the Eye of Mikhail's light and started to regain some of his conscience manga chapter 85. If that was the real Shadow Man, then it could mean he has vaporized, but it doesn't look like he could be destroyed this easily. So it may make more sense if those shadow men are just the Shadow Man's reflections. *The Raggs War Landkarte is shown to be gentle and is a pacifist, so some fans think it is not reasonable that he is the cruel Shadow Man. Some fans think that Landkarte's desire may have been used by the Shadow Man, just like the Shaow Man had used the Pope's desire (to help a lot of people) to control the Pope. If it is true that the Shadow Man can use one's deep desire to control him/her, then, Verloren may also have been controlled by the Shadow Man this way. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Nameless characters Category:Male Category:Antagonists